Gar'wa
|apprentices=*Arch'ok *Eridas *Fargost *Ariat }} Gar'wa was a male force-sensitive Rakata and a predor of the reorganized Infinite Empire. During his childhood, Gar'wa was taken as the Infinite apprentice of Predor, former Over-Predor, Ceh'lok, and subsequently became a predor himself. Gar'wa continued to take Arch'ok and Eridas as his Infinite apprentices, as well as many others. Unlike the rest of the reorganized Infinite Empire, Gar'wa embraced the dark side of the Force and subsequently taught his Infinite apprentices to as well, corrupting a very small part of the Empire. Gar'wa's corruption eventually led him to be the rival of his former master, Ceh'lok; which brought him to be unfavored by Over-Predor Yohkta. Prior to the Selkath War, Gar'wa had formed the Manaan-based criminal organization known as the Koto Syndicate in secret and "hid behind" high-ranking members of the syndicate known as Water Heads, such as Pariat, and used them as the face of his organization. Moments before the Giranata Civil War ended, Gar'wa realized that if the Hutts and the Infinite Empire were trying to make the Giranata their allies, then they would surely come to Manaan and convince the Selkath to become allies of Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure of the Hutt Grand Council and his own Infinite Empire. Gar'wa then set in motion the Selkath War, fought between the authorities (and secretly, the Order of Shasa) and the Koto Syndicate, in order to take control of the Selkath government and stop the Hutts from coming to Manaan. To his dismay, the attacks on the government convinced the Selkath leaders to contact the Hutts and ask for their help. After realizing that the war could crush the reign of Ceh'lok and Yohkta, he informed Ceh'lok and the Hutt leaders of the plea for help from the Selkath. During the war, Gar'wa hired several assassins to kill Kolluga the Hutt and Ceh'lok so to eliminate the most powerful members of Hutt Space (Kolluga) and the Infinite Empire (Ceh'lok); though, each one failed. At the end of the war, during the Second Battle of Ahto City, Kolluga and Ceh'lok dueled Gar'wa and his many guards, eventually defeating and killing the crime lord. Biography Early life Born some years prior to 854 ABY in Infinite Space, Gar'wa, like the rest of his species, was force-sensitive, thanks to the research performed by the father of Jedi Master Sotara. During his childhood, Gar'wa became the Infinite apprentice of the former Over-Predor of the Infinite Empire, Ceh'lok the Great. With Ceh'lok's teachings, Gar'wa was almost as powerful of Ceh'lok himself, becoming a legend throughout the Infinite Empire. However, at some point, Gar'wa rejected his master's teachings and embraced the dark side of the Force. By the time Ceh'lok realized how dark Gar'wa was becoming, he had already taught several Infinite apprentices, who themselves had become engulfed by the dark side, and acquired a secret slave and assassin by the name of Ariat, descendant of the Force Hound Trill. After acquiring and training Ariat - amongst others - for years, and his own legion to command, Gar'wa was almost ready to take over the Infinite Empire, to restore it to its former glory. However, Gar'wa's dark desires were sensed by Ceh'lok, prompting to warn the other Predors of the dark sider. Because of this, Gar'wa resented his former master and set out to descredit him; however, each time he tried to, Gar'wa would fail and would be even more disgusted by the Over-Predor Yohkta. During his quest for power, Ariat formed the Koto Syndicate on Manaan, a crime organization that dealt in murder, kolto, slavery, spices, and amongst other things. With the syndicate, Gar'wa achieved large amounts of wealth and power, allowing to bribe and corrupt many Selkath government officials. Though, to remain the illusion that a Selkath was in control, he installed seven Water Heads, or high-ranking crime lords, to be the faces of the Syndicate while secretly and silently watched his empire grow. However, when it was close to the end of the Giranata Civil War, Gar'wa realized that if the Giranatan king Ant'iok of the Giranat Empire would become allies with the Hutts and the Rakata, then they would surely come to Manaan looking for a alliance. So, in order to stop the Hutts and the Infinite Empire from coming to Manaan, then he would have to take over the Selkath government. However, affter several major attacks on the government, the Ahto City Civil Service contacted the Hutt Grand Council, seeking for help in exchange for an alliance. However, after realizing that if the Hutts and the Rakata did come to Manaan, then Gar'wa could assassinate Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure and Ceh'lok all together, taking out major figures in the Infinite Empire and Hutt Space at the same time. So, once the council contacted the Infinite Empire, Gar'wa made sure that he got the message through to Predor Ceh'lok so that he could come to Manaan along with the Hutts. Selkath Civil War Arrival and the first battle of Manaan with the rest of the fleet.]] When Gar'wa arrived with the rest of the Infinite and Hutt Fleet at the Manaan system in 895 ABY, he ordered his Sub-Predor, Varlaka, to inform the Supreme Mogul and Ceh'lok that the remainder of the fleet had arrived and that they would contact the Ahto City Civil Service immediately. However, instead of informing the council himself, he had his Infinite apprentice, Arch'ok, to do it, and he left to his private quarters. He then contacted the Water Heads and informed them of arrival of the Hutts and the Rakta. Demise Moments prior to the Second Battle of Manaan, Gar'wa gave a speach to his fellow Koto Syndicate members and his own fleet, influencing them to try and gather all of their strength and try to defeat the Hutts and the Infinite Empire and bring the Infinite Empire back to its former glory. However, after the speach, the group heard an explosion and, subsequently, the area shook violently, alerting them that the battle had started. Gar'wa then ran ran onto an airspeeder and flew up to see what was happening: a huge battle between the Selkath citizens, the forces of the Rakata and the Hutts, and the Giranata, who helped break out Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, Ceh'lok, and the other military leaders. Gar'wa then ordered his soldiers to fight, allowing him to continue to watch as the battle progressed even further. During the battle, the isotope-6 war droids Dopa and Scorpio made their way towards Gar'wa by bashing into the floors and windows. When Scorpio and Dopa finally reached Gar'wa, a numbe of heavy turretts started to shoot at them, causing them both to fall off the balcony towards the ground. However, to Gar'wa's dismay, the two survived the fall when Dopa flew away and Scorpio drilled into the ground instead of crashing on it violently. Personality and traits Powers and abilities lightning ability.]] Behind the scenes Gar'wa was first heard in Giranata War, but did not appear until the War of the Selkath in November, 2014. Like the rest of the new characters from War of the Selkath, and even Giranata War, Gar'wa was at first supposed to be introduced in the ''Rakatans'' series. But, the creators of the Hutts and Rakatans series decided to set War of the Selkath and Giranata War as the first comics in a new sequel trilogy of the successful Hutts series. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts: New Alliances'' *''Hutts: Giranata War'' *''Hutts: War of the Selkath'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Individuals affiliated with the Infinite Empire Category:Koto Syndicate members Category:Predors Category:Crime lords Category:Infinite apprentices Category:Force-sensitives Category:Rakata Category:Males